


Territorial

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: “I thought I told you to get out of my territory.”





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'enemies to lovers' square on my table!

Laura hears and smells Kali even before she walks through the front door of her home, but she waits until she’s entered the living room to speak.

“I thought I told you to get out of my territory.”

“You did,” Kali says. Her lithe body is stretched out the length of Laura’s sofa, and her bare feet are propped up on the armrest. Head cushioned on her arms, she smirks as Laura comes around to stand in front of her. “Don’t worry. I’m not here to issue another challenge. You made yourself more than clear on that front.”

That’s an understatement. Laura was on the verge of taking Kali’s head off before their packs stepped in and called for a truce.

“Then why are you in my living room?”

Kali doesn’t so much stand as she _rolls_ to her feet, movements impossible fluid, even for a werewolf. She moves to stand nearly toe-to-toe with Laura, invades her personal space.

Laura refuses to yield. She just stares into Kali’s eyes, daring her to make a move.

Kali kisses her. It’s brief but firm, purposeful, and when she takes a step back, her smirk has grown wider.

Despite Kali’s earlier words, the smirk feels like a challenge.

Laura bested her once. She can do it again.

“If you try _anything_ ,” she says, shooting out her hand to grip Kali’s chin, claws pricking into her brown skin, “I will tear you apart. Understand?”

She crushes her lips to Kali’s before Kali can respond.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
